


Two Moons

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, also luna is lily luna's godmother, and is a triwizard tournament champion, and lily luna ends up with a scamander twin, and nobody on the rampion is named, and sometimes cress really cant, because lily luna is awesome, because luna can deal, because to luna they're really messed up, but luna doesnt know shes luna, but luna is dealing with flashbacks, luna is cress, so give her a break, though she doesn't give the rampion crew one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress sometimes finds traces of a maybe, was past life on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Moons

She doesn't remember much.

What she does remember are only fragments.

Yet they are so much more real than the excuse for a life she is currently living.

Even now after escaping her prison in the sky she longs for the life she once lived, the life with the two blonde little boys. Identical in looks, yet different in spirit.

Their names are lost to her and their faces start to disappear when she grasps for them so she learns to accept what she has.

She wishes for the man who dedicates his life to searching for creatures others claim don't exist, she yearns for the safari's they went on together and for the kisses he showered upon her like rain.

And even before the two little boys and the man, she knows there is a castle. A castle she knows you can only reach by train, carriage or boat and Ford Angelina. She knows the castle is her home and the ship she is stranded on makes her ache for the castle more than ever before. In the castle she knows there are professors' that teach lessons on how to make a feather fly with no wind and no wires, to predict the future and to turn a mouse into a water goblet.

The castle that she knows is her home, is where she met her friends. The man-a sweetheart when they were young- who takes care of plants that can scream loud enough to kill you, the woman who has always been the smartest of them all, the man who has always been bad with feelings but a terrific...keeper she remembers, then there is the man who would do anything for his friends and despises the fact that a scar is his most famous feature. Her first friend... the red headed witch she thinks, it is rude call someone a witch and yet she knows somehow that is what she is, a witch with a kind heart and a love for a game called quidditch.

They are what make her scowl at the ones that took her from her prison only to trap her on this ship. She knows she should not. That for some reason she should praise them and that she should like the blonde man. That is the part of her that is weak. That doesn't remember. The part that wants her to forget everything. Forget the past pain and live with the new what the idiot queen inflicts. She has a tendency to ignore that part-it must be wrong for it is afraid of the wolf man that is supposedly one of her magnificent friends. When the weak part screams at her to forget she remembers more.

She holds onto the new memory tight ... a girl with flowing red hair dancing with the shy twin of the two blonde boys, but they are older now as they glide across a ballroom, she senses that they are at a yule ball and the girl- who she realizes is her goddaughter-is a champion for the castle ... 

She smiles softly. She will never let herself forget. Even if it is the hardest thing imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just saying, Lily Luna and Luna had this Sunday tea, even when Lily Lu was at Hogwarts, and those two just plotted, there relationship was beautiful. And Luna set Lily Lu up with her sons.  
> Plural.  
> Just Saying.  
> ;)


End file.
